The Heart of the Goddess
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: After Link confesses his love for Zelda, she she is captured by the forces of evil. Will Link be able to save the Goddess in time before her heart is cut out?


The Heart of the Goddess

I do not own the Legend of Zelda series; it belongs to its rightful creator and owners.

Warning the following story contains strong violence, strong language and strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

The sun was high in the sky on a bright blue cloudy day. It was a very warm and beautiful day, the kind of day where anything could happen. Zelda was preparing lunch while Link was doing some work around the house. When the two of them had decided to live on the surface together; Link had spent the entire day looking for a spot for the two of them to build a house on. He had searched all day and when the day was drawing to a close he had found the perfect spot.

He had found a huge meadow next to a wonderful pond. Link had built their house right there. Zelda had made sure to pitch in and help Link build the house. It had taken them over a month to completely build the house, but when they were finished it was a grand thing to behold. The house only had one floor, but it was very wide. It had a kitchen, with a small table in it, a bathroom, a study filled with many books and maps. A guest room and another room where Link and Zelda stored a bunch of extra stuff they had with them.

Their house was a perfect place for them to live in. Although Zelda noticed that something was missing, but she didn't know what it was. Then one day she figured that they hadn't built a shower yet. So Link decided to build one, the bathroom didn't have enough room for them to build a shower. So Link ended up building an outdoor one, it had been built on the back of the house and Link was building up its three walls. Zelda was making lunch while Link was finishing up putting the final shower wall on. When he was done he put his hammer down and wiped some sweat from his brow.

Zelda then walked up to him and said, "So Link is the shower ready?"

Link replied, "Yeah you can use it any time now."

"Great I was wondering if we could have a picnic today by the lake."

"Sure just let me wash up first."

Zelda went back inside, while Link jumped in the lake fully dressed. Since they had started living together Zelda had grown to believe that Link never took off his clothes. She knew he slept in them and at this point she wouldn't be surprised if he bathed in them to. The sun quickly dried Link off and Zelda exited their house with a picnic basket and blanket. While Link was just wearing his normal green tunic and hat. Zelda was wearing a lovely dark pink dressed that looked perfect on her. Link had seen her wear that dress before, but for some reason today it looked even more beautiful on her.

Zelda came back outside with a basket and a red picnic blanket. The two of them sat down on the blanket and had lunch together. When they were finished eating Link stretched his arms and said, "I guess I should go check to see if the shower's working now."

Zelda sighed and replied, "You've been acting very strange lately Link."

"No, no I haven't I mean…what am I doing that's strange?"

"Well I feel that you've been avoiding me lately and that whenever you do talk to me I feel that there's something you want to say to me. But you never let yourself say it."

"Well you know that I don't like talking all that much, in fact I'm a pretty quite person."

"Yep you definitely are."

"I just really want to tell you something and I don't know the right way to say it."

"Impa told me that when you have something to say you should just say it."

"Alright then, I guess I'll just say it and see what happens. I love you Zelda."

After Link had confessed his love for Zelda they said nothing for a few moments. Then Zelda blushed a bit and replied, "I've always known you love me Link, I am a Goddess after all. I'm just finally happy that you've said it. Since you've finally told me how you feel, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Zelda started to twiddle her thumbs as she blushed a bit more and said, "Can you kiss me?"

Link blushed and replied, "Ah…I don't really I know how I mean….ah….."

Before Link could stammer on Zelda put a finger to his lips to silence him and said, "I've never kissed anyone either Link, if should be fun for us to try it out."

"Okay let's do it."

Link and Zelda's faces inched closer until their lips were a breathe apart. Before their lips could touch though; they both heard the sound of a twig snapping and Link and Zelda spun around saw that they were being watched by four huge ogres, a goblin and a figure in black armor with a red death mask on his face. The goblin was armed with a bow, arrows and a knife. While one of the ogres was armed with a club covered in pointy nails and metal spikes. The second ogre was armed with the biggest sword that Link had ever seen in his life. The third one had a big double bladed ax and the last ogre was armed with two curved daggers.

The man in the red mask was only armed with a blood red knife. The man in the red mask spoke to Link and Zelda and said, "Tell me young woman are you the one called Zelda who is the goddess of this land?"

Zelda felt a shiver of fear run down her spine, yet she still stood up and replied with a tone of courage, "I am."

The man in the red mask replied, "My name in Jon and I have searched long for you."

"Why?"

"So I may cut out your heart, eat it and become a god myself and rule this world and maybe even others."

Link leaped right in front of Zelda, made his hands into fists and looked at Jon with rage filled eyes and said, "If you take another steps towards Zelda I'll kill you!"

"I really wish you could, but I'm afraid you can't. My minions bring me the girl so I my perform the ritual, but kill the boy. He is of no use to me."

The second that Jon was done speaking the ogres attacked Link while the goblin stayed by Jon's side. Link dodged a club swing from one of the ogres and then leaped right behind them. The four ogres spun around and all attacked Link at the same time. Link quickly kicked some dust into their eyes and with lighting fast speed he ran back into his house and got his steel sword.

When the ogres cleared the dust from their eyes they were greeted with the sight of Link charging at them with his naked sword that was sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone like a knife through hot butter. Link screamed as he charged at the ogres. The ogres charged at him and the ogre with the club smashed his club at Link's head. Link jumped and landed on top of the club. He ran his sword through the ogre's head and the ogre's club fell out of his lifeless hands as his blood and brain matter covered Link's sword.

Link pulled his sword out of the ogre's head and his dead body fell down on the ground. The other ogres screamed in rage at the death of their kinsman and they all attacked Link at the same time and slashed their weapons at him. Link avoided their blows and he double jumped kicked one of the ogres in his chest and knocked him out. He then smashed the hilt of his sword into the face of one of the other two ogres, broke his nose and knocked him out cold as well.

Now only the ogre armed with two daggers was left standing. The ogre shrieked like a wild beast as he slashed his daggers at Link's face. Link blocked the ogre's daggers with his sword and kicked the ogre between his legs. The ogre groaned in pain and tried to stab Link in his shoulders. Link jumped backwards, swung his sword and cut half of the ogre's head off. The served part of the ogre head flew in the air and landed ten feet away from his body. The ogre wilding and ax then woke up and swung his ax at Link's head. Link ducked and stabbed his sword through the ogre's left leg. The ogre roared in pain as blood ran down his leg.

The ogre slashed his ax at Link's head and Link dodged the ogre's attack and cut the ogre across his chest! Blood ran down the ogre's chest as he swung his ax at Link's legs. Link jumped in the air, kicked the ogre in his shoulders and knocked him to the ground. Link tried to cut the ogre's chest with his blade, but the ogre blocked Link's sword blade with his ax. So Link cut the ogre's hand off and the ogre screamed in pain at the loss of his hand. Link silenced his screams forever, by slicing the ogre's throat.

Blood ran down the now dead ogre's neck as the last ogre woke up. Blood gushed out of his broken nose as he raised his sword high to the sky and slashed it at Link's back. Link spun around and leaped to the side and the ogre only managed to cut a few hairs of his head. The ogre bared his teeth in rage and attacked Link again. Link was ready for him though he easily avoided the ogre's next sword swing and cut the ogre across his face.

Blood dripped down the ogre's face as he attacked Link again. The ogre managed to cut Link's right cheek with the tip of his sword and draw three drops of his heroic blood. Link would make sure that didn't happen again. When the ogre swung his sword at Link again, Link slammed himself onto the ground and swung his sword at the ogre's feet. Link cut the ogre's feet off and the ogre fell down on the ground like a tree cut down by a lumber jack. Blood gushed out of his legs as Link swung his sword one more time and cut the ogre right in half killing him instantly.

With all the ogres dead Link looked around and saw that Jon, the goblin and Zelda were nowhere in sight. Link was good at tracking things though and he knew that if he started running he could most likely catch them before they got too far. So Link took off running hoping beyond hope that he would be able to find them, before Jon cut Zelda's heart out.

Link kept following their trail until it led him to the base of an extremely tall mountain. Zelda and Jon were nowhere in sight. However, Jon's goblin henchmen was standing right there waiting for Link with an arrow aimed right at his heart. The goblin grinned at him and said, "I see you beat the ogres' boy, you're a much bigger threat than Jon realizes. I knew we should have waited until you feel asleep at night, than we could have taken your bitch then and I could have slit your throat while you slept."

Link shouted, "Enough of your venomous words you ugly pig! Tell me where Zelda is right now or meet the fate of your friends!"

The goblin screamed, "Don't you dare call me a pig you inbred fool! I am the great Sting Ray the greatest goblin assassin to have ever lived! While you were crawling out of your mother's womb, I was slaying dragons!"

"Tell me where Zelda is right now!"

"You know what after Jon kills her; I think I am going to spill my speed on her corpse how does that sound, boy!"

Link's eyes filled with rage as he ran and Sting Ray and screamed, "DIE!"

Sting Ray just laughed and shot an arrow at Link. Link swung his sword and shattered the arrow into pieces. Sting Ray fired all his arrows at Link and Link destroyed them all. Sting Ray then only had one arrow left. He fired it at the area of Link's body that he had failed to protect. Link gasped in pain as he took an arrow to the knee! Blood dripped down Link's leg as he held back a scream of pain. Sting Ray could still see the suffering in Link's eyes , he smiled and said, "With the wound I gave you there is no way you can reach her in time, she's on top of the mountain I highly doubt with you leg like that you can reach it by sun set. By then it will be too late. Goodbye Link I will kill you tomorrow; that is if you don't kill yourself before then because of your failure."

Sting Ray laughed evilly as he scattered into the woods. As painful as it was Link quickly pulled the bloody arrow out of his knee and used some leafs to stop the bleeding. He began his long climb up the mountain, wishing that he had the power to stop time so he could stop the sun from setting.

Meanwhile on top of the mountain Jon had tied Zelda's arms and legs to four metal spikes in the ground and no matter how hard Zelda struggled she could not free himself from them. Jon was sharpening his knife though while he looked at the sun, counting down to the moment it would start setting. Zelda soon realized how useless her struggling was so she just gave up and said, "Why are you doing this Jon?"

Jon replied, "It is not true that the one who eats the heart of the goddesses under the setting sun, will have the power to rule the world and become a god themselves?"

Zelda sighed and said, "Yes that is true, but they will also be cursed for all eternity."

"Well it's a good thing I am already cursed. You know Zelda I was not always the monster you see here before you. I was a good man once, in fact I was once a soldier. I had been a space marine for 14 years. Everything was fine and good, but there were demons in the base. I hadn't seen them by I had expected them now for years. I once believed in demons, but as I got older I stopped believing in them. By then it was too late far too late for now anyway, my warnings to Colonel Johnson had been ignored. Still when the demons had overrun the base he ordered me to kill them and I did. I killed them all until it was just me and the cyber demon, the wall then fell on us and we were trapped and not able to kill. I shouted, no I must kill the demons! Then the radio cracked no Jon you are the demons! Then…I don't talk even want to talk about what happened next."

"Ahh…that story made absolutely no sense at all."

Jon then exploded in rage, pressed his blood red knife against Zelda's neck and spoke in a voice filled with such wrath that it almost made her weep as he said, "That is the story of how I became like this! You mother fucking stupid bitch! You have no mother fucking Idea how much I have suffered! I swear on whatever the fuck you hold sacred that I will stab my knife all the way inside of your fucking cunt! If you say one more fucking word that pisses me off! Do you fucking understand me?"

Zelda was so scared that she could not even speak. So she just nodded yes in reply. Suddenly Jon heard movement behind him so he turned around and said, "I think your boyfriend's here."

"Link!"

The moment his name left Zelda's lips Link finished climbing up the mountain. He held his sword tightly in his right hand as he finished climbing up and stood before Jon. Link pointed his sword at Jon and took a few steps towards him and stepped into a bear trap! The bear trap crushed Link's left foot and its blades dug deep into it. Link's scream of pain was heard all over the mountain!

Link struggled to free his foot of the painful bear trap. Struggling just made it worse and the pain became so great that Link's lost his grip on his sword. The moment that Link's sword fell out of his hand. Jon picked it up and threw it off the league they were standing on and into the valley bellow. Link's sword was the only weapon he had brought with him, without it he was now completely defenseless. Zelda felt tears start to appear in her eyes as she saw Link suffer. Jon smiled beneath his mask and decided to make Link's pain worse.

He grabbed Link's left arm and stabbed his knife through it. The pain Link felt was so great that he had to struggle not to pass out. Jon pulled the bloody knife out of Link's arm and held it against his neck and said, "I can just slit your throat right now, but I think that would be too easy."

Jon backed away from Link and pulled a golden coin from his pocket. The coin had a skull on one side and a dragon on the other. Jon ran the coin through his fingers and said, "I am going to flip this coin now, it lands on heads I am going to cut your balls off and then ripe your girlfriend's heart out of her chest and eat it right in front of you. If the coin lands on tails I'll just do those actions in the reverse order. Either way it's still going to be a lot of fucking fun for me!"

Before Jon could flip the coin, Link managed to free himself from the bear trap. He screamed in rage and tackled Jon to the ground. Jon's knife fell out of his hands. Link and Jon struggled for it the way two starving dogs struggle for a scrap of food. The two of them tried to get their hands on the knife and Link managed to knock the knife out of Jon's reach. Jon growled in rage and wrapped his hands around Link's neck and tried to choke him.

Link punched Jon's mask off his head, reviled the shocking truth. Jon was a zombie! Jon was about to bite Link's nose off, but before he could do that Zelda finally managed to free herself. She ran over to Jon and touched him with her right hand, being touched something so beautiful, divine and pure made Jon instantly turn to dust and exist no more.

The fight was over Jon was as dead as dead could be. Link took a deep breath and tried to stand up. However, the pain overwhelmed him and he couldn't even more his legs. Zelda bent down and hugged Link. It pained her beyond words to see him so bloody, broken and in pain. Zelda started crying and Link gently patted her head and said, "It's okay Zelda, I know I'm pretty banged up, but I'll live."

"But Link …you're so hurt and none of this would have happened if I wasn't a Goddess and I…."

Zelda then broke down and cried. Link hated when she was sad, so he decided to cheer her up. He gave her a kiss on the lips and that caused Zelda's powers to act on their own. A white glow covered Link's body and when it faded away all his wounds had healed. Seeing that Link was okay again made Zelda smile and say, "I love you Link."

Before Link could reply Zelda kiss him and after sharing a second longer lovely kiss the two of them got up and climbed down the mountain together. When they reached its base they found Sting Ray waiting for them. He was standing up with his knife in his left hand. Link and Zelda hadn't brought Jon's knife with them, so they had nothing to defend themselves with.

Sting Ray smiled at Link and said, "Come on Link let's finish this so I can go slice up your bitch!"

Link made his hands into fists and he walked until he stood face to face with Sting Ray. Sting Ray licked his knife blade and it cut his tongue a bit and made him bleed. Zelda stood behind Link, waiting to see what would happen. She wanted to fight Sting Ray along with Link, but was afraid that she would just get in Link's way. Link got into a defense stance and waited for Sting Ray to attack him. Sting Ray swung his knife at Link and Link tried to grab his arm so he could break it.

Sting Ray managed to escape for Link's grip though and he swung his knife again and cut Link's shirt open. Thankfully though the knife did not cut his flesh; Link tried to punch Sting Ray in his chest and ended up tearing a piece of his shirt off instead. Both Link and Sting Ray backed away from each other and then they both screamed really loud and tore their shirts off! The sight of Link with no shirt on made Zelda feel faint, he had very strong muscles, scars on his left shoulder and chest that made him look kind of sexy. He also had very strong arm muscles.

Sting Ray attacked Link again and swung his knife at him. Link dodged his attack, grabbed Sting Ray's arm and forced him to drop his knife. Sting Ray punched Link in the face while Link kicked him in the balls. They both backed away from each other and kept on fighting. For one whole hour they punched, kicked and slapped each other while screaming like mad man. Their bodies were covered in black and blue marks and were bloody and beaten. At that this point Link had his hands around Sting Ray's neck and was strangling him to death. Sting Ray managed to free himself though and he picked up his knife and swung it at Link's legs.

Link jumped in the air and kicked Sting Ray right in his face. Sting Ray fell on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. He screamed and swung his knife at Link again; he cut Link across his chest and made him bleed. Lucky for Link though it was just a flesh wound; at this point Zelda had enough of doing nothing. So she screamed and attacked Sting Ray, she pushed him against a tree and Sting Ray ended up impaling his left eye on a tree branch! Sting Ray gave a scream of pain that was heard by every animal in the woods!

He covered his bloody eye with his left hand and kept on swinging his knife at Link and Zelda. He back knuckled Zelda in the face and knocked her to the ground. Link lost it and kicked him so hard between his legs that Sting Ray felt his balls break. Link punched Sting Ray hard in his chest and knocked him to the ground. Sting Ray's knife went flying out of his hand and the moment Sting Ray got up; Link picked up his knife and threw it at him.

Sting Ray's knife buried itself deep in his cold black heart and ended his miserable life. The fight was over; the six monsters that Link and Zelda had met during the beginning of the day were now all dead. They were nothing more than a memory now. Zelda got up and saw that Sting Ray was dead. She kissed Link again and their wounds healed. Zelda held Link's hand and said, "Let's go home."

"Okay."

Link and Zelda got home by the time it was nightfall. They slept in each other's arms and just pretended that the whole day, with the exception of them confessing their love to each other had been nothing more than a bed dream. It was noon when they awoke. Link and Zelda had lunch together and when they were done doing that, they worked in the garden for awhile. When they were finished, Link wiped some sweat from his brow and said, "Boy it's a hot day today."

"Yes, I think I'll have some of that lemonade we made earlier this week. Do you want any?"

"Sure, I'm just going to take a shower first."

"Actually I was thinking of taking a shower now."

"Oh, maybe we could…..ah never mind."

"What is it Link?"

Link blushed bright red and said, "Well….you….know….we are a couple and now I a guess we could I mean if you want…..I..."

Link suddenly found himself to tongue tied and too embarrassed to suggest to Zelda that they shower together. Still Zelda could tell that was what he wanted, she giggled at Link's shyness, kissed his forehead and said, "I'd love to take a shower with you Link."

Link smiled and replied, "Great, I just hope it works."

"Well if it doesn't we can always skinny dip together in the lake."

"But I thought you couldn't swim?"

"I think we would find something much funnier to do in the lake besides swimming."

Link blushed at Zelda's boldness, but found himself very excited by it. The two of them entered the outdoor shower together and closed the door behind them. There was a bench in the shower for them to sit down on and place their clothes on; it also had towels on it. Link and Zelda blushed and started to undress. Link hadn't put a shirt back on since his fight with Sting Ray, so he just took his belt off while Zelda easily slipped out of her dress.

Zelda was truly a goddess. She had perfect arms and legs, a sooth belly and great sized hips. Zelda was wearing a cotton pink bra and panties that cover her body perfectly. Yet Link could clearly see that that Zelda's breasts were nice and big and that her bottom was round and plump. Link blushed harder as he prepared to take off his pants, unlike Zelda he didn't wear underwear. Link spun around pulled his pants down and became naked. Zelda saw that he had a nice strong butt and felt her nipples start to harden as she waited for Link to turn around, so she could see the part of him that made him truly different from her.

Link gathered up his courage, left his hands at his sides and then spun around. Zelda almost fainted at the sight of Link's groin; it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Link had dark blond pubic hair, two nice perfectly round balls and a semi erect penis. Given how hard it was now, Zelda knew it would just be breath taking when Link saw her naked and it reached its full height. Zelda gave Link a nice peck on the cheek and said, "You gregarious Link, I'm so happy I can finally see you like this."

"Ah thanks Zelda, I look forward to see you naked to."

Zelda sat down on the bench and said, "Link this bra is really hard for me to unbuckle, can you unbuckle it for me?"

Link nodded and with shaking hands he unbuckled Zelda's bra and let it fall down on the ground. Zelda sat with her hands at her sides and her breasts bare to Link's gaze. Zelda's breasts were perfectly round and creamy white. Her nipples were a lovely shade of pink and they were the perfect size. Link's penis got even harder and Zelda noticed this and she gave Link's forehead a kiss. Then she stood up with her back facing Link, Zelda pulled her panties off exposing her round, plumb amazing rump.

Zelda then spun around and saw her womanhood and his member then grew to its full size and Zelda blushed as she felt her nipples start to harden. Zelda vagina was covered in lovely blond pubic hair and Link could see the slit going down its middle separating her folds. Link was almost lost for words all he could say at this moment was, "You truly are a Goddess Zelda."

"And your truly a man Link, you know Groose once told me that you were a little needle dick, I can safely say now that he was totally wrong."

"Yeah he was, I guess I should get the shower going."

Link turned the knobs of the shower and thankfully it worked and nice warm water rained down on him and Zelda. They both tried to start off a conversation while they showered together, but being naked with Zelda made Link almost stammer himself silly. So Zelda gave Link a loving kiss and silenced him. While they were kissing Link's erection brushed against her and Zelda wanted to touch it, but felt too embarrassed to ask. So she just ran her hands over Link's muscular chest and then she ran them over Link's back.

Link put his hands on Zelda's waist. He wondered if Zelda would let him touch her forbidden zones. After Zelda gave his rear a nice hard squeeze, Link had a good idea of what he could do. He broke his kiss with Zelda so they could breathe. The head of his erect member pressed against her lower thigh as he cupped Zelda's left bum cheek with his left hand and cupped her right breast with his right hand.

Zelda moaned in pleasure as Link felt her right nipple become rock hard against his right palm. He gave Zelda's breast and bum check a few squeezes, before putting both of his hands on her amazing ass and giving it a nice loving squeeze. Link put his hands on Zelda's breasts and rubbed them together, while he and Zelda kissed each other again. While they were kissing Link snuck his tongue into Zelda's mouth. Zelda was shocked by Link's boldness; she moaned in pleasure and entered her tongue into his mouth. They had a raging tongue battle and when they ended it so they could break for air, the shower water had gotten cold.

Still it made them both no less aroused, Zelda and Link touched and storked each other's bodies. They kept their hands away from each other's genitals though. They weren't ready to cross that line just yet. After spending 20 minutes in the shower, Link turned the shower off and he and Zelda dried each other off with their towels. Link was about to get dressed, but Zelda quickly grabbed Link's right hand and lead him out of the shower while saying, "Come on Link we can get dressed later, it's not like anyone else is here. In fact we can spend the whole day together naked if you want."

Link kissed Zelda's hand and replied, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Link and Zelda went into the kitchen. Link sat down on a chair while Zelda bent down to get some cups from the cabinet. Zelda knew Link was really enjoying looking at the backwards view of her vagina. She wiggled her butt at him and Link started to feel the pleasure in his balls move up to his rock hard penis. Link and Zelda drank their lemonade and when they were almost finished with it Link blushed and said, "Zelda can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I was wondering are we going to…"

Zelda finished her lemonade and replied, "I don't know if were ready for that yet, but since you been hard for awhile now and since I am as aroused as you are. I was wondering if we can watch each other, pleasure ourselves."

Link managed to stop himself from stuttering and calmly replied, "I've never touch myself before."

"Neither have I, I was always worried someone would walk in on me."

"Same here, I guess we don't have worry about that anymore. So where do you want to do it?"

"Well I would like to do it outside, but I think it would be more normal for us if we did it in our bedroom."

Link and Zelda got out of the kitchen and went back into their room. They sat down face to face Indian style. Link held his throbbing member in his right hand and prepared to stroke it. As for Zelda she suddenly got on idea, she gave Link a gentle kiss on the lips and laid down on the floor and opened her legs all the way, showing Link her round pink love tunnel. Zelda started to play with herself, while Link sat down on the edge of the bed and started beating off.

Link felt the pleasure in his balls move to his member and with every stroke he gave the pleasure grew and greater. Zelda traced her vulva with her fingers and Link saw some of her pre cum leaking out of her. Two drops of pre cum left Link's member and he felt the pleasure rise. Zelda searched her pubic hair until she found her hidden jewel. She rubbed it like crazy until pre cum was pouring out of her love hole.

Link storked his penis five more times and the pleasure soon became too much for him. Link screamed as pure pleasure flowed through him as he came, his cum shot out of his member in three beautiful spurts. The sight of Link cumming, made Zelda cum as well. Her vagina walls slammed together as she screamed in pleasure. Her cum poured out of her hole as pleasure coursed through her; the pleasure was over all too quickly for Link and Zelda. Yet it had simply been amazing!

Zelda's nipples were as hard as diamonds and Link's penis was still hard even though it started to look like it was softening, Zelda would have none of that.

Zelda climbed back up on the bed and had a tongue battle with Link. While their tongue battle raged on Link squeezed her boobs and butt like crazy. Suddenly Zelda wrapped her hand around Link's penis. Link's heart almost skipped a beat, he quickly put his hand on Zelda's womanhood and storked her soft curly cum soaked pubic hair. Zelda closed her eyes in pleasure as Link's fingers touched her heat. Zelda's sticky love juices covered Link's fingers as he looked for her hidden jewel.

As soon as he found it past some of her pubic hair Link pressed on Zelda's nub and Zelda went crazy with pleasure. She stroked Link's penis like crazy, while Link traced her vagina lips with his fingers. Zelda continued to stroke Link's penis and she felt it twitch in her hands . Link rubbed Zelda's nub some more and after jacking each other off for five minutes they both had their release again.

Link's penis stiffened in Zelda's hand as he came yet again. His white cum shot out of his penis like a volcano and went all over the ceiling. Link closed his eyes as pure pleasure ran threw him and made his toes tingle. Zelda vagina walls slammed together and her cum poured out of the center of her womanhood and covered Link's hand. Zelda's eyes flutter and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks as pure pleasure followed through her as she came again.

When Link and Zelda were done coming, Link kissed Zelda's breasts and gave her left nipple a quick lick. Zelda moaned in pleasure as Link licked both of her nipples like a dog. He then wrapped his lips around Zelda's right nipple and sucked on it like a newborn baby. Zelda grabbed Link's hair and urged him on as he sucked on her nipple with everything he had.

While Link sucked on Zelda's nipple, she rubbed her right knee against his penis. Zelda felt wet again as Link felt his cum start to rise. The pleasurable heat in their groins grew and as soon as Link cupped Zelda's rear, they experienced a third orgasm together.

Link cummed all over Zelda's knee as pleasure coursed through him. Zelda touched herself again as she came a third time and experienced great pleasure. Link came all over Zelda's knee and some drops of his cum landed near her vagina. As soon as Link was done cumming, he took his lips off Zelda's nipple and kissed her lovingly. While they were kissing they hugged each other and Zelda's amazing breasts pressed against Link's chest.

Link gave Zelda's bum a quick rubbed and rubbed her back, while Zelda started thrusting herself against Link's member. Link ended his kiss with her and moaned in pleasure as he felt himself on the verge of cumming again. Zelda and Link's cum soaked pubic hair touched as Link's penis tightly pressed against Zelda's vagina, while the pleasure in Link's penis grew greater and greater. Link thrust his penis against Zelda's vagina and after half a dozen thrusts they both came again. Link shot his cum all over Zelda's vagina, while she came all over his penis and balls, their pubic hair became soaked in each other's cum as pure pleasure coursed throughout their bodies.

The moment they were done coming their tongue battle ended. Link and Zelda gave each other a brief kiss on the lips; then they both sat down on the bed and cuddled together. They both blushed at all the stuff they had just did. Zelda gave Link's balls a playful squeeze and said, "Boy we sure got carried away."

"Yeah we did, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well you're still hard and I'm still wet. I think we can both cum again, but this time Link I want you to cum inside of me. If you be a shame for you to spill anymore of your noble seed anywhere else besides my womb."

"If we do this you could get…"

"Link I am a Goddess I can control certain functions of my body, at the same time though I would love to carry your child that is if you would like to make one today."

Link kissed Zelda's forehead and said, "How about you don't use your powers and let fate decided whether we make a child this day."

Zelda kissed Link's nose and ran her hands over his chest, while saying, "That sounds like a lovely idea, now let's make love!"

Link stood up while Zelda spread her legs all of the way. The feeling of the head of his member against her moist cum soaked vagina opening was almost too much for Link to bear. He slowly put the tip in and a soft moan of pleasure escaped Zelda's lips. Slowly Link stabbed his sword into her warm wet cavern. When he was at the shield of her innocence, Link kissed Zelda on the lips and then he entered her all the way.

Zelda could have used her powers to stop herself from feeling any pain, but she decided that it wouldn't be fair for her to cheat and not go through the pain that all other woman do when their maiden head is broken. Zelda cried and Link kissed her tears away and whispered comforting words to her. After awhile the pain faded and Link began to gently thrust into her.

The feeling of Link's penis in her was so great that Zelda already felt her vagina walls tightening around it. Link rubbed Zelda's breasts together while he gently thrust into her and made sure to squeeze her breasts and rub her nipples with his thumbs. Link gently thrust himself inside of Zelda and it just took ten thrusts for him to feel his cum start to rise again. Zelda's vagina walls tighten around his penis and just one more thrust Zelda felt herself reach the edge of pleasure as she screamed, LINK I am going to…ah….I love you!"

"I love you to Zelda, now let's come together!"

Link thrust into Zelda one more time and then they both came together, the pleasure they felt was beyond words and their orgasm was wonderful. Link's penis shot all of his seed into Zelda's womb while her vagina walls tightened around his member. The pleasure they felt was so great that it made their feet tingle and it almost made them cry. They're cum mixed together and ran down their legs as a huge wave of pleasure wash over them.

When Link and Zelda were done cumming, they kissed lovingly and then they both fell asleep together after saying I love you to one another. Today had been the happiest day of their lives and they were both joyful at the thought they might had made a baby, if not they would have a lot of fun trying for one in the near future. As for their clothes, they won't be wearing them for a whole week.

The End


End file.
